You're my Misachan
by xDarkxKurokox
Summary: Takumi Usui never showed any interest in girls in his life. But when he accidentally stumbles with a girl who doesn't remember her past, he finds himself enticed by her as he helps her remember her past. Can the loner Takumi Usui find the one girl that would make his heart beat? Read to find out! Rated T just to sure TakuxMisa
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! Xxtenshi here!**_

_**This is my first time writing a Maid-sama fic. But I'm a diehard fan! But before anything else the DISCLAIMER!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of KWMS it belongs to its rightful owners**_!

**Bold letters - author's note**

_Italicized Letters - character thoughts_

Normal Letters - Dialogues

**R&R ENJOY!****  
**

* * *

"Takumi watch out! There's a girl crossing!" Gerard shouted to his brother.

"Damn!" Takumi yelled as he tries to control the car. But it was too late before Takumi could control the car, they already hit the girl making her body flew in the air and dropping in the cold hard asphalt.

Takumi then quickly pulled over to the side of the road and went to check the girl with Gerard not far behind.

Takumi then carefully leaned over to the chest of the girl to check whether _she's_ breathing or not.

"What's the use? She's dead isn't she?" Gerard yelled obviously panicking.

"Shut up Gerard! Not yet, she's breathing but barely..." Takumi snapped as he pulls away from the chest of the girl.

"We need to get out of here!" Takumi yelled as he carefully picks the wounded girl up to his arms.

"R-right!" Gerard said regaining his composure then quickly followed his younger brother back to their car.

* * *

Later: At the Hospital

"Damn it this all my fault!" Takumi yelled punching the wall of the hospital corridor.

"I should have listened to you in the first place Gerard, I'm sorry..." takumi said slowly facing his brother who was leaning at the wall across him.

The two of them were in a party earlier that night; And Takumi took some shot of tequila which made him drowsy. But despite of it he ignored Gerard's warning about driving and still drove the car.

Gerard seeing the expression of his brother slowly walked towards him and glopped his arm around his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself too much; It's not entirely your fault..." Gerard said giving Takumi a reassuring look.

"What do you mean?" Takumi's head shot up and looked at his brother with an inquiring look in his eyes.

"Well..." Gerard releasing Takumi from his arm "I looks to me that girl didn't even tried to get out of the road or even dodge the car... She just stood there motionless, like she's in a trance of something..." Gerard explained circling his brother slowly. "But that's just my observation before _this_ happened"

But before Takumi could answer the doctor walked out of the OR.

"Excuse me gentlemen, are you by any chance the ones who brought the patient in here?" the doctor asked the two.

"Yes sensei..." Gerard answered walked to the doctor.

"I'm Gerard Walker..." Gerard said shaking the hand of the doctor. "And that's my brother, Takumi Walker..." Gerard said looking at the blonde behind him.

"I prefer the name Usui, Gerard..." Takumi coldly answered. He prefer to use the surname of his mother than the English name of his father; Walker.

"Of course, Takumi _Usui_ Walker..." Gerard sarcastically said to his brother.

"Keh..." Takumi scoffed in reply.  
"So you two are the Walker brothers, it's a pleasure to finally meet you both" the doctor politely said to the two look alike.

Takumi and Gerard are like twins the only thing that differ them is the fact that Gerard is older than Takumi and has a straight ebony black hair which is always neatly fix. While Takumi has a spiky dark blonde hair and emerald green eyes unlike Gerard who has coal black eyes.

"So how's the girl?" Takumi coldly ask changing the topic.

"Ehem... Well" The doctor said clearing his throat.

"The patient sustained a large amount of injuries due to the accident... She sustained a large amount of head trauma, causing her to be in a comatose state as we speak now. She also broke 3 of her rib bones, but besides that there's no further damage to her body." The doctor explained.

Takumi's face grimaced as he listened to the doctor, he felt really guilty of putting someone in that helpless state.

"I never thought that a young girl could survive that amount of injuries. She's one strong girl..." the doctor finally said then walked pass the two men.

Takumi and Gerard sighed in relief.

"Well at least she's going to be alright, right Takumi?" Gerard cheerfullt said to his brother flopping this arm around him.

"Hn, I guess you're right..." takumi sighed.

* * *

Takumi slowly entered the room where the girl was confined. Then he slowly walked over towards the bed and took a seat besides the unconscious girl.

There were multiple tubes hanging above the girls head one is connected to her mouth acting as her respirator. Her small head was covered with white bandages along with her arms. Takumi then moved his eyes towards the face of the sleeping patient. Then he stared at her pale face down to her raven black hair.

"_She's so beautiful, I never seen any girl like her before... she looks..." _Takumi thought as he carefully runs his hand to her hair.

"_strong...but vulnerable..." _

Takumi's heart raced as he looked at the sleeping beauty in front of her... gently touching her lips. But then Gerard suddenly entered the room. Shocked by what he saw...

"What in earth do you think you're doing?" Gerard yelled softly to his brother who was still completely ignoring him.

"I'm simply staring at her..." takumi replied giving his brother his famous poker-face.

Gerard's eyes narrowed "Don't even think of harassing her now, Takumi..." Gerard sternly said.

"What are you talking about Gerard..." Takumi scoffed finally looking at his brother.

"I'm just joking, sheez..." Gerard said as he walked next to his seated brother, and then looked at the girl sleeping in front of her.

"Oh my, what a beauty..." Gerard whispered.

"Hands off Gerard, when _she_ wakes up she's mine..." Takumi snapped at his brother without looking at him.

"Fine..." Gerard said as he held his hands up, surprised by the reaction of Takumi.

Takumi never showed any interest in girls except for their mother. So it's really unusual for Takumi to act like that for a girl.

"You know I already have a girlfriend... So suite yourself..." Gerard playfully said.

* * *

"So did you find anything about _her?"_ Takumi suddenly asked changing the topic.

"Unfortunately, we did not find any... Her identity is still a mystery..." Gerard answered.

"Well, if that's the case we just have to wait until _she_ wakes up..." Takumi looking at raven head girl.

"Well... I guess your right..."

"And yeah Takumi, I'm going home first. I'm going to let mother know okay?" Gerard said as he walked out of the door.

"hn..." Takumi shifting his view back to the unconscious girl.

He Then continued running his hand from her perfectly angled brows down to her nose...

"_Usually girls never interest me... But your different, you're the first one who was able caught my attention..." _Takumi chuckled he could not believe what he just thought.

"You're really different..." Takumi whispered

"_I've decided since we don't know who you are... I'm going to call you Misa... Misa-chan..." _Takumi thought as he stared at her long eyelashes.

* * *

**Done!**

**Take note that I'm still a newbie when it comes to stories... So if you encounter some mistakes please bear with me for a while. I'm trying my best to improve it!**

**So how did you guys find the story? Tell me about it okay?**

**Whether i'll continue this story or not, it depends on you guys!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**

**~tenshi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone long time no see!Okay I admit it; I was like completely abandoned this fanfiction. I know and I'm sorry. I really don't know how to elaborate this but creative juice stopped flowing for this fic for a while and college is just another ingredient to the mixture. I know my excuses are lame but then again I'm back together with a new chapter for this fic.**

**First things first, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I'm really glad that you guys liked it.**

**Second, I will now state my disclaimer; I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama or any of its characters, only the plot is what I own.**

**Third is... This a AU-ish story so there plenty of difference between the original plot from this, And the character are already young adults, I repeat young adults. So they then to go a little OOC here. But still I'm trying my best to keep them in character, Takumi being a perverted outer space alien, and Misaki who has big issues when it come to boys...**

**And finally the chapter: Please enjoy.**

* * *

"_I've decided since we don't know who you are... I'm going to call you Misa... Misa-chan..." Takumi thought as he stared at her long eyelashes._

...

* * *

"On the other news, the Chairman of the Ayuzawa conglomerate announced earlier today the engagement between his daughter; Ayuzawa Misaki and the heir of a huge English company-."

"You got to be kidding me! Me? Engaged?" I yelled to myself as I threw the remote control of the mounted flat screen tv across my office.

For a certain Ayuzawa Misaki, this is the final draw. Now she figured out the reason why her parents suddenly sent her away to Italy for a business seminar. They knew that their daughter would never agree to any engagement or some sort so they created an alibi for them to make a pact with the second party.

"This is the last draw, otou-sama, okaa-sama..." I heard myself growling before I quickly reached for my car keys and head straights towards the clearly marked exit of my office ignoring my frantic secretary who is suddenly panicking for me leaving the office. Which I really find weird, something is definitely up.

...

* * *

The jet flight felt like years or so maybe a couple of hours because of me blackmailing the pilot to speed up or he might lose his license. I really felt bad being mean and all to these people which is the total opposite of my demeanour. But then again if I didn't get to talk to my parents anytime soon, you could expect that all hell will break lose.

"AH! Ojou-sama... W-welcome bac—."

"Where is otou-sama and okaa-sama, I need to talk to them right now." I yelled at the maid who greeted as I stomped inside our so called house.

I scratched my head hard before glaring at the poor maid. "Fine, I'll find them myself..."

"I...I...Ojou-sama..." the maid stuttered much to my dismay. I then shoved the maid off not and went up the staircase cursing under my breath.

I stomped my way up in front of our home office, and truly enough I'm so pissed off right now and I could punch a hole on that door.

"Otou-sama! Okaa-sama! What is the meaning of this?" I shouted as I barging into the room. Making my mother flinch at my angry voice.

"M-Misaki... what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at Italy attending a seminar?" my mother asked completely regaining her composure. But I could see a hint of surprise in her eyes.

I scanned the room for a quick second to make sure that no one is eavesdropping on us, as we _discuss_ this matter. Then I glared at my mother then to my perfectly calm father who is reclined in his chair ignoring me like I'm nothing.

" What is the meaning of this?" I asked sternly walking towards my father's desk slamming my fist on the expensive wood carved furniture.

My mother remained silent and watched from the side as me and my father stare at each other.

He then shifted his seat and leaned his elbows on the desk his chin resting on top of his knuckles. "I'm simply thinking about your future Misaki..."

I felt my eyes twitch with anger, anger for this man. Yeah he's my father and I owe my life to him, I get it. But this? Giving me to someone like a price trophy, it just makes me sick.

"This is for your own good Misaki, your mother and I decided this. You are already on the right age to marry my daughter." He said looking at me with those same amber coloured orbs. "And seeing that you have no interest in any legible men, I must do something..."

I lowered my head slightly, making my bangs fall freely across my eyes making it impossible to read my expression. I clenched my fist tightly, oh how I really want to punch someone right now.

"You think this for my own good? Don't mess with me otou-sama. If you really think that I haven't figured it out now, you're really underestimating your daughter..." I said my face still shadowed my bangs.

"Watch your words Misaki, know your place! I am your father and I demand respect!" my father raised his voice as he stood up from his chair and leaned closer to me.

"Respect? Who are you to talk about respect father?" I muttered as I shot my head up glaring towards my father. "For once in my pathetic little life, did both of you ever gave me respect?" I shouted angrily making my father fall back on his steps.

"Never respected any of my decisions and all... Not once not ever. And now you're giving me; your daughter to someone as if I'm a prized trophy or whatever!"

"And all for the sake of your stupid business! This is the last draw father, mother. I won't comply or even get involved in this." I hissed at my parents as if there's no tomorrow.

I really felt like crying now, but I held it in. I never cried before, not in front of people so I can't afford to let my parents to see me so vulnerable and fragile. I must be strong, for my sanity's sake.

My father looked at with an expressionless face, and as for my mother, she was on a verge of tears. Maybe realizing what she and my "oh so good father" is doing to me is totally screwed.

"I obeyed everything so say. Even if I don't want to do it. I have sacrificed more than what you think, I gave up on so many things just to appease your unending demands." I said with an accusing tone.

"But this? We're talking about my feelings here!"

Then I sighed and held my hands up. "This is it, I'm done. I'm done with all of you and your stupid attempts on controlling my life..." I said

My mother's eyes widened, she then quickly ran behind me and held my arm.

"W-what are you saying Misaki? This is for your own good."

I glared at my mother even if it hurts me to do so, but if it for snapping her some sense then... "You still don't get do you..."

Then I pulled my arm form her grasp and looked at my father who is standing gaping at me like an idiot he is.

"Just forget you ever had a daughter... I can't continue living like this, I'm done..." I sighed before turning to my heels and walked right past my trembling mother, who you can now guess is crying her eyes out now.

"Goodbye otou-sama, okaa-sama..." I said briefly stopping at my tracks without looking back to them.

And just as I exited our house, I felt hot tears flowing from both of my eyes.

* * *

I just want to be free for once, ever since I was young. I was trained to be an heiress, stripping me from all the things that a child should have done. I obeyed everything they said, followed every rule, and studied hard just to achieve my MBA at my age... Hoping that if I were to prove myself loyal to them, then maybe just maybe they will stop or at least let me live my life. But I guess I was hoping for nothing and now I found myself slumped against the steering wheel of my car at some deserted part of town. My eyes were still wet and tears are continuing to flow like a waterfall. I just want to start all over again, forget everything that has ever happened, and stay away, away from them, and their controlling hands.

I was at loss from my thoughts; I got off my car and started walking aimlessly from the open road. The cool night air felt so nice against my skin. But then I heard a loud screeching of tires, wait? Tires. And there the car speeding across the road, and the bad thing is, it's not slowing down. My mind went blank, I was afraid, my legs won't budge. Suddenly I felt myself being swept of my feet a loud crashing sound echoed in my ears and then darkness, complete darkness fell over me...

"_I just want to forget everything... Everything..."_

_..._

* * *

**It's done! Finally. Hey I just wanted to say sorry for the super late update. So then what do you guys think about the chapter? Is it good, bad or something between the two? Well I really don't know if I should continue of not but of course if you want me to continue this then feel free to tell me. I'm always open for comments anything alike.**

**If you enjoyed the chapter please tell me all about it by reviewing... But then again I'm not forcing anyone so...**

**Thanks!**

**-tenshi**


End file.
